Cindarian (playable)
Cindarians are the peaceful inhabitants and protectors of the coral reefs. They are a friendly folk, though fierce whenever a comrade, loved one, or home is threatened. A cindarian has few natural enemies; even mindless predators have learned to avoid them. Cindarians are natural mediators; they specialize in seeing both sides of an issue. Aggression is met with swift and merciful retribution, much like their spiny, poisoned exterior deals with an unwanted nip. Physical Description All cindarians have the upper torsos of finned humanoids, and the lower bodies of a large lion fish. They are covered in fine scales, colored a creamy yellow, green, or white with red, orange, or brown markings and stripes. Although they are totally hairless, they have feathery fins where hair would be. Venom glands at the base of certain fin spines produce a number of toxins (collectively "venom") that are injected via the spines. The venom of a cnidarian may be delivered by spines of the dorsal, tail and arm fins and is known to cause a severe reaction or even death to those persistent enough. Relations Of all the sentient sea people, no culture has displayed such interest, even enthusiasm, in socializing with members of other races. Cindarians, with their cheerful dispositions and gentle resourcefulness, have been openly welcomed into communities of virtually all good and neutrally aligned races. They delight in the company of others, sharing different points of view, and making good friends. Most cindarians are very conscious of social etiquette, regardless of the culture. Consequently, no races have any particular criticisms of the cindarians, and usually view them fondly. Alignment and Religion Cindarians are typically social extroverts with honorable intensions. While they do delight in whatever physical comforts their surroundings provide, they are generous and enjoy sharing that pleasure. Cindarians are normally neutral good in alignment, and are known to worship all good deities. Adventurers Young cindarians are natural adventurers. They will always seek new experiences and rise to new challenges. Their natural aversion to violence often steers them away from martial endeavors and towards the callings of siren or sorcerer. Cindarians usually concentrate on defensive ability, and this is often reflected in how they decide to use the abilities of their class. Names Male Names: Archerak, Briston, Crinz, Ershin, Gristo, Londerak, Miptin, Othan, Risp, Wistak Female Names: Auranelle, Cristol, Corala, Estrelle, Jarella, Lavarol, Merla, Pearl, Seral, Velna Cindarian Racial Traits (10 RP) * +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: Cindarians are scrawny and resilient, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. (0 rp) * Type: Aquatic Humanoid (0 RP) * Small: Cindarians gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Small races have a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. (0 rp) * Speed: Cindarians can swim at 30 ft., and walk on land at 5 ft. * Coral Heritage: Cindarians are considered to be merfolk, but they all gain the Coral Link feat at first level. (2 RP) * Seawalker: Merfolk were never meant to move on land. They do so at a movement rate of 5 feet (though may move faster by using the Climb skill, see Chapter 4 for details). This feature generally precludes them from a land adventure at low levels, which should not be a major issue for an entirely aquatic campaign. At higher levels, spells and magic items may help merfolk explore dry-land in short intervals, with more permanent solutions becoming obtainable at the highest levels. (-2 RP) * Venomous Spines: '''Covered with prickly spines that contain venom, Cindarians are protected by their own physiology. The poison spines cause one point of peircing damage, and one point of Dexterity damage. The Dexterity damage is cumulative per hit, but it wears off all at once after the last hit is made. (1 RP) * '''Poison Resistance (3 RP): Cindarians gain a racial bonus on saving throws against poison effects equal to their Hit Dice. * Water Dependent: '''This creature can survive out of water for 1 hour per two points of constitution. After this, the suffocation rules found in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game core rulebook sets in. (2 RP) * '''Languages: Cindarians start with Aqueous Common plus Halfling. Cindarians with high intelligence scores can choose any language they want (except secret languages and Pelagic). (0 RP) Sources OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Cerulean Seas. © 2010 Alluria Publishing. Authors: Emily Ember Kubisz, J. Matthew Kubisz, Matthew A. Cicci, & Sam G. Hing Category:Humanoids Category:Undersea Category:Races under the Sea Category:Cindarian